


猫，打了个哈欠

by hydrviolence



Category: Kyougokudou Series - Kyougoku Natsuhiko
Genre: F/F, 中禪寺千鶴子, 關口雪繪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《涂佛之宴·宴之始末》，千鹤带雪绘以及石榴猫撤走段落发生的事情。主要是喝酒与胡扯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫，打了个哈欠

门外传来渐近的脚步声。  
睡成一团的猫动了动耳朵，抬起脑袋来。  
脚步声，衣裙布料发出的悉簌。隔着一层门，传来变得含糊发闷的说话声。女人们的交谈声，一个声音清亮，一个温柔低沉，只是隔着门听不真切。  
猫站起来，喵地叫了一声。颠儿颠儿地向门口跑去。  
门“嗤啦”一声拉开。失去阻隔，言语声，以及人类身体活动造成的所有细碎声响，冲进房间里来了，变得清晰明朗。  
那猫，已经开始喵喵叫着在两名女子脚边打转了。  
“哎，它还很黏人啊。”其中一名女子说。应该是关口雪绘吧，一边说着一边把包放在地上，把猫抱了起来。  
“它？”另一位，是千鹤，说道，“它不是黏人，只是黏你罢了。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然是啦。除了书痴和我以外，其他人叫它，它连耳朵都不会动一动的。非常懒散的家伙。”千鹤一边说着，一边从包里取出酒，摆在桌子上，“我想先去洗个澡。”  
“那这段时间我就去弄点菜吧。”雪绘把猫放在地上，拍了拍它的脑袋，往厨房去了。

撩溅的水声。  
锅里水煮沸的声响。  
然后是烤鱼的气味，若有若无地散过来。  
猫显得没着没落的，支愣着四条腿往左走了两步，愣了愣神，转头向右走了两步，又呆呆地站住了。最后还是无奈地趴在了地上，闭起眼睛。  
屋外的天阴沉起来，屋子里也黑下来。看来是要下雨了。  
雪绘把菜端上桌子，烤鱼的香味顿时在微暗的空间里四散开来。  
猫把眼睛睁开了一条线，眯了一会儿。估计是睡昏了，或者是没兴趣醒来，它又把眼睛闭上了。  
千鹤拿来两个茶杯，放在桌上。一个搁在雪绘面前，一个放在自己面前。她的头发还湿着，沉甸甸地垂着，黑得沥青一样。  
透进屋里的光线愈加微弱。是灰色的光，暗得让所有物件的边界都模糊了。她们也没有打开灯，就这样在大雨前阴暗的房间里，在影子与模糊的物件之间，在桌边坐了下来。  
千鹤拿起酒瓶，把酒倒进茶杯里。似乎是太随便了，不过只是两个人喝酒，本来就是随意的事情。  
酒倒进杯中的声音让猫醒了过来。它打了个哈欠，爬身起来，转转脑袋，望望四周。然后，迈着四腿走到雪绘身边，身子一歪，靠着她又躺了下来，眯起眼睛。  
“它又来了。”一边说着，一边摸摸猫的脑袋。  
“就说它黏你。”千鹤端起杯子来。  
雪绘也端起杯子来，喝下一口，眯起了眼睛。  
有一会儿功夫，两人都没有说话。千鹤面不改色地喝着酒，雪绘拿筷子夹毛豆吃，时不时抿上一口。  
安静的影子，猫睡着，侧肋随着呼吸缓慢地一起一伏。  
“仔细想想，觉得古怪。”雪绘开了口，“丈夫正被羁押，妻子却在喝酒。”  
“有什么古怪的吗？”千鹤放下杯子，试图夹起一块豆腐，“不在这里喝酒，那要在这里做什么。在这里凄楚地焦虑不安、忧心如焚吗？丈夫遭逮捕，妻子悲伤忧虑到憔悴是正常；妻子与人喝酒聊天便是不正常吗？如果当真有如此判断。那这判断简直太无聊了，是三流小说里的套路范式，啃纸板似的寡淡无味。”  
“只是感到古怪而已……”  
“是想过以后感到古怪吧。所以呢，问题就在‘想’上。啊，似乎世人都认为丈夫遭遇不幸，妻子没事人一样和朋友喝酒玩乐是不合适的行为呢。总是难免要这么想吧。在这种情况下，正常人类认为什么行为是正确的呢？正常人类认为什么情绪是正常的呢？这种情况下，按所谓常理推测，试图将丈夫救出是正确的行为，为丈夫忧心似乎应该是正常的情绪反应。如果一时半会儿无法救出丈夫，那么在担忧焦虑的情绪下，人就应该坐卧不宁、担忧得什么也做不了才对。该出现扒在窗口眺望，或者想看书看不下去，手里拿着书发呆，这个景象才对。思考什么是正常，再把所谓正常与自己的行为和情绪对比，发现不一致，就认为的自己不合常情，觉得自己的行为古怪了。这就是觉得古怪产生的原因了。其实呢，这个世界上根本没有所谓的正常啊。如果非要说此刻与我喝酒古怪，焦虑悲伤才是正常，所以强迫自己感到焦虑悲伤。这才古怪。不仅古怪，而且可笑。”  
“哎，也……不是这样……”雪绘脾气很好地试图解释。  
“哦？”  
“嗯，似乎解释不清楚的样子。就是……感觉而已。”雪绘皱了皱眉头，“他正在被人伤害，而我却……”  
“还是我说的嘛。恐怕你现在做任何事情都对他没有帮助，你的情绪本身更不会对他的身体和感情造成任何影响。你哭，他被关着；你笑，他也是被关着；你没有担心，他也不会因此挨一刀。”  
“正是因为没有感到特别焦虑，所以才……”雪绘呆了一呆，“似乎确实是被你说中了。”  
“没有特别焦虑才好。这也是我希望的。焦虑过头会伤身体，伤得厉害会生病。”  
“但还是觉得……”  
“觉得心里过不去吗？因为没有担心丈夫，所以觉得似乎对不起关口先生吗？觉得对不起的该是他……”  
“不，并没有觉得过意不去或者抱歉。就是因为……既没有为丈夫担心……也没有觉得心里过不去，才会觉得古怪。”雪绘嘬了一口酒水，“实际上，我已经准备好周期性探监这类事情了。”  
“你准备好关口先生被……定罪了。”  
“嗯，如果定罪呢，大概以后会探监，每次带些他喜欢的食物。如果他被放出来但情绪崩溃呢，就周期性去医院探望，也要准备衣物用品，嗯，住院费也要备好。就是这样啊。计划起来很简单，只要一刻就计划完了，然后……嗯，刚才就一直想着把鱼烤到恰到好处，用什么酱料，还有和你喝酒的事。”  
雪绘停顿下来，望着千鹤。千鹤正垂着眼睛，夹鱼吃。  
“就是因为这样个子，仔细想一想，就觉得自己体内似乎根本没有感情这种东西，觉得自己好像是怪物一样。于是觉得古怪。”雪绘低头微笑起来，“果然就像你说的那样，我因为发现自己这样似乎与正常不符，所以觉得怪异，觉得就像怪物一样。”  
“怪物啊……居然聊到那位书痴的领域了。不过既然对象是你，就必须由我来解决，决不能允许那只书痴掺和。”千鹤大大地灌了一口，“驱逐附身的怪物，奈何本身即是怪物。驱逐怪物就是驱逐自己，知道后果吗？”  
“后果？”雪绘知道对方在装模作样地开玩笑，也抿着嘴笑了。  
“驱逐怪物即使驱逐自己，怪物离去之时，你会从这躯体里消失。到了那个时候啊，叫雪绘的这具躯体只能学三流小说里的模板人物的样子，并且变成三流小说里路人甲啦。”  
“我本来就是三流小说里的路人甲嘛。”雪绘仍然笑着，“脾气闷、缺乏主见、又迟钝得很，觉得怎样都好的。每天忙于日常，挣钱、收拾房间、吃饭、睡觉。”  
“当然不是啊。你是你的故事里的主角。但如果除去你本身，只留下这躯体的话，它才会变成路人甲。”  
“你说的到底是什么意思？”  
“分明明白，还问。”  
“不明白。”  
“装傻。”  
“如果我装傻，你怎样？”  
“那就给装傻的你解释一下，因为你这个主角喜欢看我表演咯。”千鹤一本正经地把杯子放在桌面上，“没有感觉就是没有感觉，没有情绪反应就是没有情绪反应。有的人呢，敏感、多情一些；有的人，心里主见多，坚持的事情多；同样，有的人就是没有那么多感觉。人类就是这样子的，每个人都有差异。猴子们也是一样呢，有的猴子身上毛多一些，有的猴子身上毛少一些。”  
“喂！”  
“我不是说关口先生，是说真正的猴子们。就像真正的猴子们，毛有多有少，真正的人类们感情差异更是巨大。没有觉得有情绪反应，因为你就是这样而已。这种时候，把自己当作怪物驱逐，否定自己，要求自己变成所谓人类，就是在强迫自己按照自己认为正常的做。而正常……”  
“正常……怎样呢？”  
“正常根本不存在呢。你以为的所谓正常，并不来源于人类的真相、人类的真正面目。人类的真正面目是看不到的，你以为的正常来源于……来源于糟糕的三流小说模板和没有用的写作教程！”  
“我没有读那么多小说的……”  
“不用读小说。每个人都是一部三流小说。每一个有思维会想象的人类，都可以分为三部分，其中的一部分是真相；另一部分呢，则是一部三流小说；还有一部分，是三流小说作者。”  
“那么，我不管怎么做，不管是驱逐我自己这个妖怪，还是保持妖怪的状态，都是一部三流小说了？”  
“不，不，不是这样，你弄混了。一部三流小说里的人物、一部三流小说和一部三流小说的作者，是完全不同的。”  
“此话怎讲。”  
“想象一下，人是个空壳子，就像筒子一样。这筒子里有信息流动、翻腾，当信息碰撞上筒壁的时候，发生一点点的反应，就产生了意识。断断续续、斑斑点点的零散意识。人把这零碎的意识误以为是连续的，就误以为有了自我，有了心。你明白这意思吗？”  
“嗯……如果意识被误以为是连续的。那么……是什么误以为意识是连续的呢？人吗？那'人'所指的有是什么呢？”  
“对了，这就是言语的狡猾之处。是什么认为意识是连续的？‘人’所指的又是什么？人是指那具肉体吗，是指那个空筒子吗？如果是的话，电话机也可以接收到讯息，但是它不会把自己接起来，也无法理解讯息；电影屏幕同样可以接收到画面信息，但它不能把画面信息变成一个故事。如果人是一个筒子，想象一个万花筒，花纹变化，万花筒本身会注意到吗？不会。注意到花纹变化的是对着万花筒观察的……在筒子、讯息、和心之间，还有另一样东西。有一样东西把零碎的意识定为连续的，然后确信意识是连续的。这样东西……并不是筒子本身。”  
“这样东西……是什么？”  
“把零碎的意识连续起来，并且确信意识连续，使自我存在的……就是三流小说家。或者说，是人的‘三流小说家’那一个分身。筒子上产生零碎的意识。意识被连续起来。这两句话直接有一个空隙，实施行为的主体，缺少将意识连续起来的那样东西。没有理由认为筒子可以自己把意识连接起来，就像电话不可能把自己接起来一样。必然有一样东西，做出将意识连续起来的行为。这样东西，它必然是稳定的，在人出生与死亡之间恒长存在的。我把这样东西称为‘三流小说家’。他注意到筒子表面的信息和意识碎片，将它们连续起来，排起顺序，分出前后，再加以解释，编出因与果，添加稳定的风格，创作出人的故事——一部三流小说。这部三流小说即是人的记忆，同时，也是人心和自我。”  
“嗯……”  
“当然，其实呢，你也可以认为这位三流小说家就是筒子本身，三流小说家在筒子上。但是具备三流小说家接受信息和创作能力的筒子本质上是三流小说家，而不是筒子！这样的筒子其实只是外形是一只筒子的小说家而已啊。很具有迷惑性吧。想象一位筒子形小说家吧。”  
雪绘笑出声来。  
“无论如何，是筒形三流小说家先生/女士把破碎的信息和意识连续起来变成了我们的记忆和我们的自我这一部三流小说。并没有误以为连续这种事情，当作者下笔把毫不相干的东西写成连续的故事时，故事便是连续的。误以为连续，这个行为本身就将连续创造了出来。误以为连续即是创造出连续。误以为人心和自我存在，便是人心和自我存在。一部三流小说放在这里，一部三流小说你读到了，便是一部三流小说存在。”  
“那么这就是人的三流小说作者分身和人的三流小说分身咯。”  
“是这样。”  
“那么……那个三流小说里的人物怎么讲？”  
“那个啊，其实是另一种不相关比喻，需要在另一套体系下使用。不过讲讲也无妨，只是此刻讲的话会有些混乱而已。作者创作的故事与真正发表呈现给读者的不同，其中会经过编纂处理，有些感觉不合时宜的内容，就会被删掉或者修改。当呈现给他人看的时候，可能并不是故事本真的面貌，而是修改后的版本。读者所读的可能就是虚假的版本，并且，读者还会误读。每个人都相当于其他人人生小说的读者，但是无时无刻不在误读着。因为误读无时无刻不在发生，所以依据所读判断什么是正常就没有意义，我们都没有见到小说们的原本，也不可能见到。根据所有的误读，我们不自觉地把人物分类，创造出人物的模板，将其称之为‘正常的人’，再将这些模板与自己故事里的主角——也就是你自己啦，进行对比，得出自己不符合那个模板的结论。然后谋杀掉自己的主角，以模板人物代替。”  
“唔。”  
“而模板人物这种东西，完全按照误解的故事套路产生，单薄无趣，在故事里只适合当路人甲啦。而且还是三流故事里的路人甲。如果你让我驱逐你这只妖怪主角，也就是在你的故事里谋杀你认为是妖怪，我认为是真真正正的小雪的人物，再换上正常的面貌，套上一个人物模板，你就会沦为一只路人甲。”  
“你觉得……这样缺乏感觉的我，也是真真正正的……”  
“当然是，我不要一着路人甲代替你。”  
“但是，我很闷……”  
“而且疑似缺乏感情。没错，这样很有趣，我喜欢这样的小雪。我喜欢即使丈夫被羁押也没有坐卧不安的雪绘。也喜欢和我一起喝酒的雪绘。”  
“这可是威胁了哟。”  
“怎么是威胁了？”  
“威胁我，要我陪你喝酒呢。陪你喝酒的我呢，是真正的我，那个主角，是你喜欢的。如果不和你喝酒呢，是不是就成为路人甲了？”  
“没有。不是……我不是这个……意思。怎样都好，做你愿意做的就好。我……似乎忽略了。太轻率的误读。如果你为丈夫焦心，只是因为我想喝酒才强压着焦虑着装作平静地陪我。那么不必……”千鹤似乎有些不知所措。  
“没有强压着焦虑啦。”雪绘又眯着眼睛笑起来了，“你忘了这段对话是怎么开始的？就是因为我没有觉得焦虑不安啊。本来就没有的……”  
“哦……似乎扯得太开心忘掉了。”千鹤撇撇嘴，想起来被忘到一边的杯子和酒。  
“不过，话说回来，觉得某种情绪反应是正常的，所以要自己做出这样的情绪。这种本身……也稀松平常。假装你是个三流小说作者，向其他作品和小说家学习总是难免的吧。”  
“嗯……”千鹤一边想着一边给自己又添了半杯。  
“没有什么是彻底能够分辨清楚的。情绪这种东西呢，是出自自己，还是从其他地方学来的呢？一句话是从作者脑子里自己蹦出来的，还是从前人那里演化而来？每一个词语，每一个句子的结构，其实都累积了一代代作者的雕琢吧。人的情绪和感情也同样复杂难说吧。”  
“似乎……也是这样。”千鹤点点头，端起杯喝起来。  
“你是不是很久没有喝酒了？”雪绘歪歪头，笑着问道。  
“嗯，是。很久没喝过了，酒量也变差了的说。书痴吃书可以，喝酒就不行啦。他喝茶水，我喝酒，又觉得没意思。”  
“我也喝不了多少。”雪绘低头看看杯子。  
“不要谦虚。虽然你酒量不如我，但比书痴强太多了。而且啊，你慢慢喝也总会喝醉。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没有什么意思。”  
“什么没有什么意思！明明有鬼。”  
“哪里有鬼，根本没有。只是一起喝醉很有意思而已。”千鹤迅速灌掉杯底最后一点，“我按着我的节奏喝。你少喝一点，但要喝得慢一点。然后会觉得差不多一起慢慢进入微醺状态。因为差不多同步，所以进入酒醉状态的感觉和思考方式也是可以步调一致的。”  
“有同步吗？”  
“有啊。”  
“你喝多了会话多。”  
“你也一样话多。”  
“没有。”  
“你自己没有觉察而已。”千鹤笑着给自己又添了半杯，“喝过酒后说的话会变得非常有趣。比如，嗯，管关口先生叫猴子。”  
“哎，有吗？我不记得了。”  
“有选择地记忆。杯子给我。”  
雪绘把杯子递过去。千鹤倒上酒。  
“我要兑水。”雪绘加了一句。  
千鹤给雪绘的杯子里兑上水，雪绘接过杯子来。  
“有选择地记忆啊……”她低头看着杯子和酒，若有所思。  
“怎么了吗？想到什么？”  
“想到修改记忆。其实不用他人来修改记忆，本人自己也是会修改记忆的。像三流小说家改稿，删掉一些、涂去一些、做做改动什么的。”雪绘把胳膊肘支在桌上，用手托着脸。  
“是这样啊。”  
“其实……人为修改他人记忆，也并没有什么。”  
“咦，你说这话？”  
“是我在说啊。不是感情缺乏又钝嘛。所以丈夫被人修改记忆遭到逮捕，我也能说出这种话。这么说，因为……就是这样感觉的。为阿巽感到不平，或者为有人修改了他的记忆愤怒，并不是因为修改记忆，其实是……因为发现了‘修改记忆’这一行为。”  
“嗯？”  
“故意修改他人记忆很糟糕。不是因为修改记忆本身，而是因为……矛盾。”  
“矛盾？什么意思？”  
“修改记忆的活计没有做到完美，所以就会造成矛盾。就像是……扭曲真相没有什么不好，但是扭曲真相过程中让人痛苦就不好了。再拿三流小说作者举例吧。有一个三流小说作者，他呢，写完了一部侦探小说。自己读了一遍，觉得不好，于是修改了一遍，这没什么错误吧。”  
“是没什么错误。”  
“但是，如果作者没有全都改掉，有的地方漏改了，就会留下漏洞、无法连接起来的地方，留下矛盾。读者读的时候就是觉得不好了。”  
“嗯……但是这和修改记忆有什么关系？”千鹤问道。  
雪绘揉揉太阳穴。“那么换一个例子。比如，有位刑警去找中禅寺先生帮忙，你也在场，记得这件事情。几天以后，有人给中禅寺先生和那位刑警洗了脑，修改了他们的记忆，但是忘了修改你的记忆。于是，他们两人忘了那次会面，只有你还记得。这样就不好了。”  
“嗯，似乎也没什么不好。”  
“如果因为是否有过会面，你和中禅寺先生吵起来了呢？有不好的种子埋伏着。”  
“啊，如果吵起来……我就把那个书痴洗回来。”  
“换个例子吧，假如，有人修改了记忆。结果，在我的记忆中，阿巽是我的丈夫，但是，在他的记忆中，我一直是他的女佣。这样两个人都会困扰痛苦。”  
“他敢当你是女佣？！来找我啊，我把他洗回来。”  
“举例而已。我只是说，如果修改记忆的目的只是刻意创造矛盾让人痛苦的话，就是最糟糕的。如果人为地修改他人记忆做得完美无缺，没有任何矛盾，甚至修改他人记忆的人把修改这件事也从自己脑中删除了。那么，修改记忆又有什么关系呢？”  
千鹤沉默不语，望着雪绘。  
“真正修改得完美无缺的话，不会留下任何把柄和证据。如果没有任何证据证明记忆被修改过，那么……记忆被修改过与没有被修改过是没有区别的，其实……什么都没有发生过。完美无缺的修改记忆没有任何不好。”  
“即使关口先生因为有人修改证人记忆而被捕，你也说修改记忆没什么不好吗？”  
“只是不留破绽的完美修改没有不好而已。在阿巽这件事里……很明显，修改记忆并没有完美无缺，所以这事是不好的。如果……如果在阿巽这件事上，修改记忆的人做得完美无缺的话……我们根本不会想到这件事里涉及修改记忆。我们根本不会进行上面那番关于修改记忆的对话。所以……我怀疑修改记忆的人的动机……”  
“动机？”  
“嗯，我说过，通过不完美的部分修改记忆，刻意制造矛盾……以实现让人痛苦，折磨人的目的。所以……兴许不是要让阿巽变成凶手，只是……为了折磨而已。”雪绘捧起杯子，抿了一口酒，再次眯起眼睛，却全无笑意。  
千鹤把杯子环在双手之间，坐得直直的。“没错啊。”她呼出一口气，“……如果……关口不测……”  
“去担心中禅寺先生的反应吧。我已经讲过了，探监或是安排医院，都已经计划好了。如果……如果他有其他不测……不存在了……也许……”雪绘转转杯子，“……也许没有人要照看，我会闲极无聊开始写小说。活着就是活着而已啊，也并没什么。那么你……”  
“我吗？如果书痴不在了，我大概会继续看着那些书吧。打扫灰尘，买进一些，卖出一些，生意就是生意。哦，还有喂那只猫。”  
雪绘低头看看靠在她身边的猫。“如果我死掉了呢？”问得直通通的。  
“那我就只能一个人喝酒了。”千鹤端起杯来喝干了。  
酒瓶里也只剩下一点了，几乎只是盖住平底的一点酒。千鹤把剩下的酒倒入自己杯子。“我们干嘛要聊这种铁板一样干巴巴的话题。换一个。”  
雪绘笑了起来。“你还没醉吗？”  
“还差得远啊。虽然最近酒量差了，但也不要小瞧。”

**我站起身，走过桌边。**   
**猫睁开眼睛，盯着我。黄澄澄的眼睛注视着我一路走到门口。**   
**我打开门，走出去。**

“那家伙就这么走了吗？”千鹤扫了一眼刚被关上的门，又端起酒杯。  
“从进来，到离开，连个招呼都没有打。真是没礼貌啊。”雪绘仍然用胳膊撑着桌子，似乎还是有点醉了，觉得脸上发热。  
“你醉了哦。”千鹤似乎也注意到了。  
“嗯。过一会就可以倒头睡觉了。”雪绘说着，揉了揉身边的猫。  
屋外，长久未落的雨终于下了起来。雨滴敲打着房顶。  
猫满意地打了个大大的哈欠。然后，又睡着了。

 

-完-


End file.
